


Trip it In

by SkinSlave



Category: Black Flag (Band), Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: It's always once in every few days when good friends Henry and Manson meet up to catch up on their careers. However one day, everything will change when Henry packs up a mind-blowing surprise.A collab with DiabloAfterDark for a comic that is beautiful and fun.
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Henry Rollins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Trip it In

[See the Comic Here](https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/diabloafterdark/trip-it-in-cover)

"You're late," Marilyn said.

He walked away from the open door. Henry closed it behind himself. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even own a watch?"

"Nope."

The two flopped onto the couch. A generic porn was playing on the tv. Henry watched for a minute while Manson rolled a joint. He took a heroic hit and passed it over.

"What are you watching?" Henry asked before inhaling.

"I dunno. Girls With Boobs: Part 5, or something."

Henry laughed, almost choking on the smoke, and passed the joint back. 

"You think that blonde likes Coltrane?"

"Nah. She looks like a… Brian Adams type. She's got that butterfly ankle tattoo."

"Man, you are so shallow. She could have really good taste."

"If she had good taste, she'd have my name tattooed."

Henry rolled his eyes. Manson pursed his lips and gave his friend a side eye.

"Hey. You ever... hook up on the road? You know… groupies?"

"No, I uh… shows are exhausting. I just wanna unwind. You?"

"Yeah, same… You wanna watch something else?"

"You're about to not care what's on the tv," Henry grinned.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small baggie and held it up. Inside were squares of blotter acid. He took one and offered the bag.

"The screen is us," Marilyn smiled, taking one.

They leaned back to enjoy the trip. Gradually, the room became brighter, colors sharper. The world seemed lighter, more beautiful, more meaningful. The walls began to warp and breathe.

"Do you think bees appreciate silk flowers?" Henry asked. "If there's no nectar, can they admire their beauty?"

"Hmm…" 

It wasn't really an answer, but neither seemed to mind. Henry leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He wasn't showing off his biceps, but they did look impressive.

"If you drank a Fizzy Lifting Drink outside, and you just kept floating… would you die of hypothermia or asphyxiation?"

The tv was still on, but he wasn't sure what was playing that made him think of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Maybe it was the company. Maybe it was the color.

"You..." Manson trailed off for a moment, then came back. "You ever kiss a guy before?"

Henry felt a blush rising in his face. He didn't want to answer, but he wasn't sure why. So he shook his head slightly. He was cute, shy.

"I'm burning up," Manson sighed, stripping his shirt off.

Henry watched closely, admiring the trails every movement left in the air. There was a light sheen on Marilyn's skin. He shook his hair and it moved in slow motion.

"You ok?" Manson sounded distorted. "You're sweating."

"Yeah."

Following suit, Henry stripped his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He crossed one arm over his chest awkwardly.

"I gotta get a drink," he mumbled, moving toward the kitchen.

The water glowed and swirled as he poured a glass. He heard Marilyn come into the kitchen. He felt him close behind him, his hands on his hips.

"Why do we let social constructs dictate our lives?" Henry asked rhetorically. "When you really think about it, society is just a…"

He trailed off as Manson lifted his chin and pulled him into a kiss. It must've looked like a Harlequin romance cover, if those had glowing water and trails. The kiss was soft and warm. He was sure his aura was pulsing.

Marilyn was blushing when he turned around to face him. He looked a little concerned, like he'd overstepped a boundary. Henry reassured him by cradling his cheek in his hand and pulling him down again.

The room spun slowly to music that wasn't playing. Henry's hands explored Marilyn's chest and ran through his long hair. Henry didn't have much hair to stroke but Manson's hands found their place on his firm ass.

Somewhere in the twirling and the heat, they found themselves on the floor. Henry fit perfectly on Marilyn's lap. Manson laid lipstick kisses on his friend's neck and shoulder. Henry wasn't shy, touching his lips and nose and biceps.

Their eyes shifted colors as they kissed. Vivid plants of freedom sprouted up around them. They held one another close, tongues and souls vining and blooming.

Nearly exhausted, they slid onto the cool tile. It felt amazing. Overhead, the ceiling became clay and molded itself into prophetic shapes. They stared at the moving canvas, their fingers intertwined.

"I can't believe you brought acid," Marilyn chuckled.

"Isn't that why you invited me over?"

"I thought this was _your_ idea."

They turned to face one another.

"Why _am_ I here?" Henry asked slowly.

"Surely there's a reason," Manson said, looking back at the ceiling. "It can't just be an exercise for horny fans..."

  
  



End file.
